Whats A Girl To Do?
by Inoki-92
Summary: Liz falls through a gap in reality. Lost in the world of Assassins Creed, how will she survive, with only deadly Assassins for company. rated M for language and possible later scenes... XD R
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first Assassins Creed fic, hey, I know its been done like at least a thousand times but hey, maybe this time it'll be different.

XD

R&R

~*~*~

I walked in and threw my backpack down amongst the pile of shoes, hats and jackets that made up the makeshift cloakroom at the base of the abandoned hooks on the wall. I could hear the sounds of people dying emitting from the living room. My brother. Playing Assassins Creed, again.

My arm ached like hell. I go rock climbing every Wednesday after college and free climbing on Saturdays after I've finished at the stables and I think I strained it.

"Is Jackson home?" My mum was in the Kitchen, making dinner.

"He's with his friends in the living room, Lizzy, dear god, can you please get them to do something other than play that stupid game."

_It's not a stupid game. _I carried on down the hall, pausing to check my appearance in the mirror before taking another bite of my apple and entering the living room, the sound of the game immersed me, the surround sound reverberating off the walls, it smelt like boys, yeurgh. I walked to the window, opened the curtains and pushed the window open.

"Close them." My twins voice rose like the sound of a ghostly being from the collection of clothes, skin and popcorn on the bean bag on the floor.

"Shut up. You're being antisocial, mum said you had friends round."

"Not Mikey, sorry, daaarlin'." Jackson couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. I blushed.

"They've gone to get beer. You know for the party on Friday, free house etc."

"Mum know we're drinking?"

"No, We're 18, it's not illegal. She doesn't care."

"Are you going to be friendly or sit there staring at that game all day." I looked at the screen, Altair was climbing up and over a large window, then onto the steeple of what appeared to be a massive church, he got to the top and balanced on this cross thing, looking out over the city. Wow, I loved this game, well, I would but J never lets me play.

"This is Acre, isn't it? It's beautiful." I took another bite of my apple.

My brother grunted his agreement before swan diving off the building and into a small pile of hay. _Yeah, like that's realistic. Incredibly awesomely cool, but unrealistic._

"Now do you see why I want to play this game?"

"Yeah but you ain't gunna."

"What, that's unfair. I bought it for you."

"Yeah and I said thanks."

"Slob."

"Bitch."

"My PS3."

"My Telly."

He had me there, and TV trumps console, as always.

"Your so, so, so-"

"So, what?"

"Fuck you! I hate being a twin." I threw my apple core into the bin on the other side of the room. It was a good shot, if I did say so myself. Stormed out of the room. Slammed the door.

"Hey!" Mum called from the kitchen.

"Give it a rest." Mum knew better than to get in my way after I'd argued with J. The door opened and in strolled J's friends, Mikey included.

"Hi, Liz."

"Hey, Mike."

I heard J's shout from the living room. "ELIZABETH, YOU DIDN'T SHUT THE FUCKING CURTAINS."

I clenched my fists and stormed upstairs, hearing my mother apologise profusely on her children's behalf.

I flung myself on my bed and checked my watch, 7:54. I groaned and flicked on the radio and started reading my history textbook,Crusades, 1095-1272 and their effects on the people of the Middle East. Revisions a bitch, but so are A-levels. I checked my watch again, 8:47. Awwh, OK, revise 'til 9, shower, then bed, I plugged my iPod into charge and continued revising, god I hate the Crusades.

~Next Morning~

"Liz, you're gonna be late, J's already taken the car and left."

_Well he would wouldn't he, he's an asshole_. 7:53. Shit, the Belle-City shuttle left in 7 minutes. I grabbed my toast and shoved it in my mouth, trying not to lost grip on it as I hastily applied eye liner, the hair would have to wait for the bus journey. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

"Bye Mum."

"See you on Sunday, dear."

7:57, fuck, time goes fast when you need it. A short cut loomed ahead, the alley was overgrown with bushes and weeds, but it was my only way of getting to the bus stop on time. I pushed my way in through the branches. I closed my eyes to stop things pinging back into them and stumbled blindly through the passage. Stubbed my toe on a rock. Fuck. The alley suddenly heated up, _the sun must be shining on this side_. The Bushes became more dry and scratchy and I could feel the ground beneath me grow dustier, unusual for April. And then suddenly I was free, I opened my eyes and stepped out into, into somewhere, not right.

There was dust everywhere, coating everything, on the street, on the buildings, on the tops of buildings, on the people, the animals, everywhere. Geese and straggly sheep were being herded to some unseen market around the corner of a mud brick building. _Where the hell am I?_

I looked at my watch, 7:59, shit. I turned around and started to make my way back through the passage to a part of Belle-City that I actually recognised, but there was a wall, a great, big, solid wall. Wait. WHAT! I looked around, the wall stretched out in both directions like some huge bear, trying to smother me. I pushed and thumped it but it would budge.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." I sank to my knees and took of my school bag, its contents thudding to the ground. I'm lost, truly and utterly lost, wait, my phone, thank fuck I've got it on me. I pulled it out of my shorts pocket and turned it on. No network coverage, shit. I held it up and checked the bars, none. The wall was probably blocking the signal.

I picked up my bag, slung it on my back and slunk cautiously out of the bushes. I looked around, It felt like someone was watching me, I looked up, to the roofs. I could have sworn I saw a shadow flicker on one of the roof gardens, I must be hallucinating, looking around, it wouldn't be implausible, everyone here wore really weird clothes and the kids ran around in the street with bare feet, running in and out of what I really hoped wasn't sewage.

I must have looked weird to these people too cause a lady behind a stall selling fruit called out to me.

"You 'ent from round 'ere are ya?" Her voice had a slight middle-eastern accent to it and she was missing half her teeth, her tanned skin looked battered by the elements and she wore some sort of full length dress-toga thing with a sort of hood-wrap thing, she must have been boiling. She was standing next to a cart of hay, wait, a cart of hay? Why the hell was there hay in Belle-City, let alone a cart of it

"I was wondering where I could get signal round here?"

"Signal, what's signal?" She gazed me up and down and I suddenly felt under dressed. I had a long white sleeveless top on with a long dark red elbow length cardigan and denim shorts with dark red tights and hi-top trainers that I use for climbing. And my black backpack.

"Sorry?"

"Where you from, child, and where's your chaperone. A pretty youn' lady like you sh'udnt be walking aroun' this neighbourhood alone."

I was starting to agree with her.

"I'm from-" Where was I from? I couldn't say Belle-City, I doubt I was even in England any more, or the 21st century for that matter. "I came from over there." I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the wall. Her eyes widened.

"GUARDS, INTRUDER, THIEF, SPY!"

"Have you lost your mind!"

The people in the street had suddenly scattered, throwing me suspicious looks.

"You came in over the wall. HELP! HELP! INTRUDER! GUARDS!"

I could hear people running from the direction of the market, one of the kids who were playing in the street started to cry.

Then, two things happened, first about a dozen guys dressed as knights came bowling round the corner, drawing swords as they ran and second, the cart full of hay next to me exploded, sending a shower of straw all over me. I turned to look at the hay. A man burst from it. Sword drawn. He stabbed the first man in the neck then kicked his body into the path of the next.

Suddenly the next man was on the ground, a small knife sticking out of his forehead and it was like time slowed down, the hay-man was like an angel of death. The blood flew everywhere, the eyes of the first man stared lifelessly up at me, bright red blood from his neck spurting in all directions.

My sight went into tunnel mode, I felt faint. The corners of my vision started to darken, I knew the hay-man was still killing but I couldn't quite lift my head to see it, the next thing I knew he had grabbed me by the wrist and was dragging me away, where to, I have no idea, he just kept muttering something about lines of sight. In the end, we sat down on a bench and I tried to catch my breath, getting my first real glimpse of this saviour of mine. Oh no.

"Altair?"

I must be losing it.

~*~*~

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

He stiffened up.

"You know my name."

_Crap._ The run had sharpened me up a bit but I was still in over my head. People were dead. Crap. He sat next to me with his shoulder barred against me and his face turned away, giving the appearance of being separate to me. We could have been anyone. This was insane. I'm losing my mind. I stood up and stood in front of him, forcing him to look at me.

"Sit down, you'll draw attention to yourself, which I sense is the last thing you want to do."

I sat. Well it wasn't as if I really had a choice. He turned his head and studied my face and I saw his eyes for the first time, the brown orbs looked wise above their age. In fact, he looked younger than in the game, he had fewer scars and his face didn't seem as hardened by the experience of life, he was quite good-looking actually. I made a mental note to thank the creators of Assassins Creed if I ever got home. He blinked and turned his gaze away, I must have been staring. Well why the hell wouldn't I? I don't know where the hell I am, and I'm apparently having a conversation with a fictional video game character.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" His voice was gravelly but had a sort of mesmerising rumble to it.

This can't be real, not really. It has to be some kind of sick joke, maybe I got drugged. I reached out and pinched him on the upper arm. BAM, before I knew it he'd slapped me around the face, "Who do you think you are?" His voice trembled with malicious intent, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't send you to meet your maker." He gripped my arm, twisting it so far I thought it would break.

_Crap, think think, before he stabs you._

"I'm , I'm-" _Shit, think, can't think_ "errrr... I'm... your... cousin?" That sounded plausible. He let go of my arm.

"Cousin?" His eyes shifted from left to right, gazing at the floor, lost in thought.

"Distant, your mothers brothers cousins kid. But we moved to Jerusalem just after I was born, that first Crusade, killer, they don't do them like that any more, my father was a blacksmith, used to make shoes, you know, for horses."_Stop. Talking. NOW! _I couldn't help myself, the words tumbled from me like rocks off a cliff face. I stopped, my mouth hung open. He shifted to look at me. _Shit. He doesn't believe me._ I start to sweat profusely, fucking bad nerves, I wipe my palms on my shorts, doesn't really help.

"Stop fidgeting. I can't stand people who fidget." He turned back, his eyes constantly on look out.

"Right, OK" My leg struggles against this in its urge to twitch.

"Why are you here?"

"My parents have died, of..." Medieval diseases, diseases, oh, I know, "the pox."

Altair gave me a strange sideways look, I had swung my hand up in an eureka moment.

"Yes, very sad, nothing could be done." I said, slowly lowering my hand. "But my Father told me that I could find you here in-" What was it called, that place from the game "Masyaf."

"This is Acre."

_Shit_."Yes well he said to look for you here first. You're all the family I have left, Father said you would take care of me."

He seemed to buy this, thank fuck.

"What's your name?" He seemed more relaxed, but his eyes were still concentrating on the people walking past, scanning their faces.

"Liz, well Elizabeth really." He turned to face me.

"Well, Liz. It would appear that I am now your guardian."

"My guardian! Woah, time out there, you're barely older than me."

"Yes, but you are a woman." He stood, like this solved everything and walked away, his head bowed in some sort of mock prayer, I followed, almost running to keep up with him.

The woman came from no-where, I don't suppose she even knew who he was, though to her credit, he did look like he had lots to spare. She hobbled over, hands clutched to her chest, and tugged at his sleeve,

"A few coins, all I ask for is a few coins, please don't be like this, just a few coins." He was trying his hardest to ignore her.

_Oh, so they do that in real life as well._ I swung my bag round to the front and looked for my purse, it had to be in here somewhere.

"Hang on a sec. My moneys in here somewhere..." Silence. I looked up, hand in bag. He'd stabbed her. Her fingers twitched and her arms tensed as he drove his hidden blade up, under her ribs. I stared, what the hell was he doing, she was an innocent. He glared into her eyes and as she finally went limp. He pushed her now lifeless lids shut and lowered her slowly to the bench, laying her, slumped against the wall behind, she could have been sleeping for all anyone else knew.

He grabbed my hand. Sticky and smothered in blood.

"Lets go." He whispered in my ear.

I was dragged away, looking back to see if anyone had noticed us. A man was prodding her.

"Umm, Altair?"

He stopped and I motioned behind me, he sighed.

"Run."

So I ran, faster and faster, following him, matching him pace for pace, we were flying along the ground, so swift I could barely feel my feet touch the dirt below them. I knew we were looking for a place to climb up, we got to a wall, about 10 feet tall. Altair crouched, back to it and placed his hands upwards on his knee. I got the idea and used them to propel myself up, scrambling to get a hold of the top of the wall, he shoved me up and over. I crashed down, though the roof of a chicken pen, landing in a pile of feathers.

I climbed out and ran over to the side of the house, there were support beams sticking out at intervals, I ran and grabbed one. Slung my legs over the other, heaving myself up, I crouched and balanced and looked out over the roof tops of Acre. The tall church from the game was to my left and barely visible in the haze of the morning. The inner city wall was several hundred metres away to the right, I guessed this was our destination. Altair pulled himself up next to me, several people in the street were pointing at us.

"Keep up." He ran off, towards the wall, leapt the gap between two houses. I followed, _wow, that gap's big,_ I tried not to think of it as I propelled myself over the crowded street, I had overestimated and stumbled as I landed, struggling to keep myself upright and ran on. Tiles, mud, straw, wood, the roofs here were made of everything and anything, twice I slipped on loose tiles and sent them plummeting downwards to the street below.

It was a while before I realised they were shooting at us, by this time I had slowed, the burning sun beat down upon me, Altair was breaking away, I tried to call out but was stopped by an arrow that sped past my head, way too close for comfort. Altair saw it too. 3 seconds and 2 throwing knives later and I didn't think the archer would be annoying us again. I could hear a bell ringing faintly in the distance.

The wall was just one building away, I leapt to the roof and jumped and pushed myself to the top of the wall, bracing my weight on my hands before swinging my legs up. Altair dispatched two guards and ran to the opposite side of the wall, several birds took flight. I ran to join him, panting and clutched his arm, the other hand supporting my weight on the flagpole next to me. I glanced over the edge.

"Oh hell no." Now this part I'd seen in the game and there was no way, no way in a month of Sundays that I was going to jump into a pile of- he pulled me, he jumped and pulled me down with him, that asshole. Held against his chest I waited, listening for the inevitable snap that would follow as I broke my legs on the side of the cart. But it never came, there was a loud whooshing sound and a lot of general pain and I think I bit my tongue, but that was it. _That wasn't so bad. _

I don't know if you've ever lain in a bale of hay with a sweaty man covered in weapons lying on top of you in the boiling sun after running half a mile fully clothed with your school bag on, but let me tell you, it is uncomfortable, itchy and bloody hot. I tried to wriggle free under his vice-like grip, but he simply pulled me in tighter to his chest, one hand round my waist, the other around the back of my head. His weight pinned me to the base of the cart, his breathing fast and heavy, we seemed to pant in unison, both hungry for air. I could still hear the bell ringing far away.

"We need to wait for the warning signal to stop ringing, then we can move on." He said, keeping his voice low.

"Umm, your sword thing, its digging into my leg." Hey, normally I wouldn't mind but it was cutting the blood circulation off to my feet.

He slowly moved his hand from around my waist and down to my leg, shifting his sword from between our bodies, I swallowed and for some reason I thought it got a little hotter. I wiggled my toes gratefully inside my trainers and tried my hardest not to make eye contact with him, for some reason I thought it would make things awkward.

We lay there for an indefinite amount of time, could have been seconds, could have been minutes, all I know was that when we both got out of the haystack, me and him, sweaty, panting and dishevelled, we got some curious looks.

~*~*~

R&R people, you know you love me

:)


	3. Chapter 3

We must have been riding for at least an hour before we got to Masyaf, the huge fortress loomed, dark and menacing over us, its shadow caused me to shiver, cold for the first time since leaving the streets of Acre, but was welcome after the long hot ride through the wilderness. The sun was setting , I checked my watch, 6:27. I had lost sight of Acre, my one last connection to home, ages ago. I suddenly felt very alone.

I was sat behind Altair, my hands gripping the sides of his robe. He had removed the weapons on his back and put them in my bag so they wouldn't dig into me. We approached the entrance to the assassins fortress thing. He slipped off and had a whispered conversation with the guard on duty, glancing and gesturing at me every now and again, I waved back, he scowled at me so I preceded to imagine myself throwing daggers at his back until he admitted he was the one who had dropped the water skein earlier, not me. _Fat chance._

Eventually he returned to the horse and climbed back on, I adjusted myself to this new addition and we set off towards the stables.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You will work in the castle, until a suitable substitution is found." He jumped down, we were at the stables.

"Suitable substitution?" I jumped down and stumbled with the familiar stiffness after a ride, the makeshift saddle hadn't done much to ease the journey. I leaned forward to touch my toes and then stretched up, yawning. Altair regarding me with amusement, then turned to tend to his horse.

"You behave curiously. Don't. Try to merge in, it will make your stay here a lot easier."

_Screw you. _The more I thought about it, this whole thing seemed like a worse and worse idea. What the hell was I getting myself into. Am I going to have to stay here, In the game, with a load of assassins, for the rest of my life, there has to be some way of getting home. Has to. _Isn't there a library here? Maybe I could see if there is a way to get home in one of the books._

He led me through the courtyard. Toward the servants quarters, which were located in the basement of the fortress, as we entered the stone building, the temperature dropped several degrees and a middle-aged woman came bustling towards us.

Altair inclined his head to whisper in my ear."Her name is Madame De-Lafra."

"Master Ibn La-Ahad, word 'as it that you've brought me a new 'elper." She was a very large woman and wore a long white dress with a dirty apron, she had a round, ruddy face, probably from running after the assassins for a lifetime. Her hair was wrapped up in a sort of sheet come bandanna thing. She looked me up and down, picking at my clothes.

"She's a bit on the skinny side, she'll need bulkin' up if she's gonna be able to be of any real use." She noticed the look on Altair's face and turned to face me.

"But you'll do, come on dear, we'll get you some new clothes."

"Umm, Altair, is that it? I just go with her."

He nodded. "I'll see you in a couple of days, I have an assignment to undertake in Aleppo."

He gave a nod of acknowledgement to De-Lafra, before turning to me and pausing slightly, his hands not quite sure what to do with themselves.

"Umm, I, umm. Well I'll-" He looked slightly peculiar, unsure as to what to do, a slight blush crept over his face. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks, see you later, alligator." More confused looks. "Never mind."

He turned on his heel and left, The De-Lafra woman indicated I was to follow her, she stopped at a stores cupboard and got me a uniform, it was old and itchy and smelt like moth-balls, she also gave me an apron and showed me how to tie my hair up like hers. I said little, save for thanking her for taking me in.

I yawned, it was late and I'd, well, not had the most relaxing of days.

"Poor thing you, go straight to bed, you'll start work in the morning. You're lucky, one of our girls has just left, there's a spare cot."

"What happened to her?"

"She got typhoid, weak girl, like you, hardly stood a chance. Anyway," We had got to what I assumed was my dorm and she opened the door, "have a nice sleep." She turned and walked away, listing chores to herself.

I crept inside the room, there was one of those club looking things that were on fire in a bracket on the wall, I couldn't remember for the life of me what they were called, whatever it was it did a poor job of lighting the room, I could just about make out 3 or 4 shallow wooden bunks against the walls, I went to the one that didn't have any blankets on and sat down, it squeaked and was hard.

_Fantastic._

I lay down and put my bag on the floor, I was alone._ Crap. What the hell am I doing._ I curled up,_ I want to go home, I'm truly and utterly lost. I want my mum, I want my bed, my friends, hell I even want my brother. Anything. ANYTHING besides this. _And for the first time in my life, I felt hopeless. _Well at least I've got Altair._

I must have fallen asleep, cos the next thing I knew was that Altair was staring me in the face. I jumped. Tried to scream. His hand covered my mouth. So I glared up at him instead

"Shh, " He was sitting on my bunk, hood up, leaning across me, his hand against the wall. He lent in closer, his chest pressed to mine, his mouth close to my ear, I suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. "My stuff is still in your bag."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding._ Why do I feel disappointed? _"Oh, yeah, it's just down there." I sat up in the bed, pushing Altair back with my body and leaned down to draw up my bag. Someone had brought me blanket, probably one of my now sleeping room mates. I unzipped my bag and started handing Altair his weapons, he didn't put them on, just put them on the bed between us.

"I don't see why you didn't come and get them earlier."

"You were fast asleep earlier. You slept so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

He turned his head away, "I should go, I meant to have left hours ago."

"Um, well have a nice time."

He turned to me, eyebrow raised, "Nice time?"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean, umm, not that you enjoy, yeah. Well I'm sure you like it, well not LIKE it. Err what I mean is-" By this time I had gone a shining scarlet colour. "I'm going to curl up and die now."

Now I was grateful that the torch on the wall burnt dimly. I lay down and screwed my eyes shut, turning onto my side, away from Altair. He sat there for what seemed an age, in silence, eventually he stood and left the room. The bed seemed a lot colder now he'd left

_That's what they're called, torches._

_~*~*~_

_OMG! This was sooo hard to write, I found myself going over and over it, normally it flows naturally, maybe its cos nothing really happened, but oh well._

_Watching RENO 911 atm, you know, in case you wanted to know._

_Anyway, hopefully the next one will be up sooner._

_VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR Kira440 and caboose00666, you know why XD_


	4. Chapter 4

I stared blankly up at Al Mualim.

_He can't be serious._

"You have 3 days."

_Crap._

_~*~*~_

12 days, 12 FUCKING days he's been gone and now he just waltzes into the training yard, grinning like he expects me to welcome him with open arms. His smile quickly diminishes when he sees the glare on my face, well what the hell did he expect, he drops me off in the middle of an assassin camp and then promptly leaves for nearly 2 whole weeks. Does he have any idea how disgusting I feel right now, I haven't showered in 13 days, there's no running water, no toilet roll, no razors, no tampons, no shampoo, no mirrors, no privacy, nothing and this dust, it's everywhere. It's driving me insane.

He quickly realises the potential for me to embarrass him in front of everyone and pulls me to the side.

"What's the matter?" Behind his eyes he seemed tired and weary, but at the moment I didn't care about him.

"Do you have any idea what it's like having to clean up after sweaty, bored, horny assassins. It's not nice, not one bit. If I have to stay here a moment longer, I'm going to kill myself. You said that were looking for an alternative solution for me. What was it?"

"I'm not sure you'd appreciate it."

"Tell me anyway."

"Marriage."

It took me a moment for me to realise that he was being serious."Marriage? Marriage to who? You? I bloody hope not."

He seemed a little taken aback. I felt his muscles tense and release, his voice suddenly grew stern."There is no other option, surely this is what your father meant by sending you here?"

"What! No, you can't just marry me off, I have rights you know." _Hmm, maybe women __didn't__ have rights in the 12__th__ Century. But that was beside the point, I'm from the 21__st__ Century, not the 12__th__ and should be treated as such._

"Can't I work for you lot, I mean, be an assassin, I mean it can't be that hard." I was clutching at straws.

Altair smirked. "Al Mualim would never allow it, but that's beside the point, you are a woman, and should begin acting like one."

Tears stung my eyes, I couldn't help but feel helpless."But what if I speak with Al-"

"I said NO!" He stepped back and looked into the courtyard "You should get back to work."

I suddenly felt overwhelmingly alone, this foreign land pressed in on me from all around, it felt like a circus, spinning faster and faster, with Altair as it's ringleader, pushing it on and on.

_Screw him, I'm going to talk with Al Mualim. _

I ran off, barging past Altair, knocking him to the ground. I faintly heard him shout after me and give pursuit, but I didn't care any more, my anger blinded me, I looked around, If I remember correctly, Al Mualim's quarters were overlooking the training ground.

I flung myself up and over a wall and down, landing, cat-like before setting off again. I leapt up the stairs leading to his office, two at a time, until I saw his dark shape, silhouetted by the window behind and I flung myself to the floor in front of his desk. His dark eyes regarded me with obvious intelligence.

"Al Mualim, I know that I am just a woman, but I believe that I can be of great use to you, hear me out, I'm fast, I can ride, I climb, really, really well, I once did a year in Judo, though I doubt you know what that is. Surely there is some position available for me other than working in the kitchens."

I heard Altair finally enter behind me, panting lightly.

"Forgive me Sir, my cousin out-ran me. She does not know to whom she speaks." Altair grabbed me round the waist and proceeded to drag me from Al Mualim's sight, the old man raised an eyebrow but still did not move from his seat. Him seemed lost in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"Child." Me and Altair froze, my arms mid-shove. I slid silently to the floor. Al Mualim rose to his feet, stepped around his desk and walked towards me. His presence suddenly felt overwhelming and I immediately regreted coming here.

"I have never heard such a whining, spoilt, disrespectful-"

"Well, I woul-" I started to answer back but the sharp pain of Altairs heel on my toe made me stop.

"- unsightly, unappreciative, wench in all my life. However, whether on purpose or not, this situation forces me to concede that you may be of some use to me. Though it it of course, highly unorthodox for me to enlist a female into-"

"I'm sorry, you lost me... Sir." _What the flying fuck was he talking about._

"Though it pains me to admit it, it appears you have managed to out-run one of my assassins." His gaze drifted to Altair, I felt him shift uncomfortably beneath Al Mualims eye.

"Though, as you may know, not ever street urchin receives the opportunity to join The Order in it's quest for balance in the Holy Land, so therefore I propose a test."

_Oh, please say he means like an exam._

"You may know of the city of Acre." I nodded, I had seen it in the game and didn't Altair say that it was where I first entered this world?

"Well, In the City of Acre there is an ancient church, built by the first settlers of God near one hundred years ago, many believe it to be the highest structure from here to Constantinople, so high that not even an Eagle could soar above it's steeple." I gripped the side of Altairs tunic, I didn't like where this was going.

"Now, upon the very highest point, the cross, there is an inscription, written by the forefathers of this institution as a message to all who have enough prowess to climb to the very top."

_You've got to be kidding me._

"If you can prove to me that you are capable of what I think you are and return to me and tell me the inscription carved upon the cross, I will consider your options with regards to working for us further."

_Fuck._

"Take a horse from the stables, change your clothes, I believe Altair has spare. If you return in time, I will spare your life and you shall become an Apprentice of the Creed."

I stared blankly up at Al Mualim.

_He can't be serious._

"You have 3 days."

_Crap._


End file.
